El transcurrir de un ángel
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Puede que no tenga una vida perfecta, ni mucho menos, pero esa vida está compuesta de pequeños fragmentos que desdibujan las penurias por las que tiene que pasar.


**El transcurrir de un ángel**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic fue escrito para **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton** en "Amigo invisible veraniego 2015" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

Se despierta cuando sus fosas nasales captan el olor que despide la tierra mojada. La ventana de la habitación permanece abierta para permitir la circulación del aire, ya que las temperaturas en el distrito durante el verano son insoportables, y su rostro es salpicado por las pequeñas gotitas que consiguen colarse a través de las rendijas. A muchos niños les molesta el hecho de tener que trabajar cuando está lloviendo, pero a Rue no le disgusta en absoluto. La lluvia es una bendición que cae del cielo para hacer prosperar los cultivos y amainar el peso que significa recorrer las hectáreas bajo el abrazo insoportable del sol.

La niña cierra los ojos solamente por unos breves segundos, disfrutando de la comodidad que ofrece su almohada de paja y se niega a abandonar el último vestigio de sueño. Escucha a su madre protestando por el hecho que sus hermanos siguen completamente dormidos y ya se está haciendo tarde. Rue se pone de pie de un salto y busca su túnica basta de lana gris. Se enfunda en la prenda antes que su madre le haga apurarse y, nuevamente, no puede evitar sentirse como un pequeño ratón. Es la que más edad tiene de sus hermanos pero siempre parece minúscula junto al resto.

Y esa sensación aumenta cuando se encuentran en la plantación donde suelen pasar la mayor parte del día trabajando. Ben solamente tiene diez años, un año menos que Rue, pero se encarga de arar la tierra debido a la fuerza que posee en sus brazos. Al principio, cuando el capataz de la plantación les comunicó a sus padres que Ben sería ascendido —algo que ellos vieron como una esperanza para la familia, debido a que conseguirían una tesela más para sobrevivir durante el mes— Rue sintió mucho miedo por su hermano. Ben es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que los otros niños de su edad, pero eso no significa que no se esfuerce demasiado cuando del arado se trata.

«Es tu hermano, ¿verdad? —Su preocupación fue tan evidente que el chico mayor se acercó hasta ella. Rue asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. La verdad es que ese chico le intimidó con su estatura y su ceño fruncido—. Le echaré un vistazo y lo ayudaré si lo necesita.» Ella se sorprendió muchísimo por una actitud tan desinteresada por parte de alguien que no conocía nada sobre su familia.

—La mayoría de los niños prefieren quedarse en casa cuando está lloviendo —dice Tres. El nombre del chico que siempre ayuda a Ben se llama Tres y Rue no se permite jamás olvidar su nombre—. Lo inusual es que el capaz no se haya quejado. —Quizás esté de buen humor —responde Rue con una sonrisa, pero Tres suelta un bufido como desestimando su hipótesis. Rue se apresura a ocupar su lugar correspondiente en la plantación, éste consiste en que se coloque en lo más alto de un frondoso árbol y comience a silbar una melodía característica. Dicha melodía es el aviso que necesitan los demás trabajadores para saber que su jornada acaba de comenzar. La lluvia le dificulta su trabajo pero ella coloca sus manos alrededor de su boca para darle mayor prolongación al sonido.

«Mis hermanos tienen suerte de ser pequeños —piensa mientras siente su rostro mojarse una y otra vez. Solamente Ben y ella trabajan en la plantación, junto a su padre y madre que se encargan del sembrado—. Lia está por cumplir los ocho años y eso significa ya comenzará a trabajar.»

No es una novedad que el distrito once se dedica a la agricultura, pero la mayoría de los otros distritos ignora el trabajo intensivo que allí se lleva a cabo. A Rue tampoco le sorprende, es escasa la información que llega de un distrito al otro. El distrito se divide en varias plantaciones y éstas se especializan en el monocultivo. Cada plantación tiene un alimento específico para cosechar, de ese modo El Capitolio se asegura de poseer en abundancia lo que necesita.

Y son las familias, sobre todo las numerosas como es el caso de Rue, quienes trabajan en dichas plantaciones. Los diferentes capataces, cada uno a cargo de una plantación, son los encargados de seguir una vigilancia minuciosa de los niños que están o no en edad de trabajar.

Ella recuerda con un escalofrío ese día.

El capataz de aquel entonces era Marius, un hombre de facciones rudas pero bastante simpático cuando se lo proponía, y le aseguró a sus padres que desempeñaría un trabajo de acuerdo a su talento. Cuando Marius murió por una extraña enfermedad y ascendió Olivian, quien se mantiene en el cargo actualmente, Rue se imaginó a sí misma teniendo que pasar a la parte de sembrado o arado. «Eres demasiado debilucha como para sostener una herramienta —fueron sus palabras repulsivas— y seguro te quiebras un hueso antes de ser de utilidad. Seguirás en tu puesto y, si es necesario, te ocuparás de espantar pájaros u otras plagas.»

El hecho de que la familia completa esté destinada a trabajar en la plantación es algo que hace sentir miserables a los padres de Rue. Ella lo sabe porque se mueve silenciosa durante las noches y escucha las discusiones que tienen a menudo. A veces, solamente a veces, su padre comenta que es un error tener tantos hijos. No por el hecho que tengan que pedir más teselas para sobrevivir durante el mes, pero sí por el hecho que sus descendientes solamente conocerán el trabajo esclavizante de la plantación y año tras años tendrán el temor de ser seleccionados para los Juegos. «No es vida —dijo en una ocasión—. No se merecen pasar por lo mismo que nosotros.»

A Rue le gusta refugiarse en el pensamiento de que, al menos, ellos son felices cuando la jornada de trabajo finaliza y la cosecha de tributos no se acerca. Ella tiene la suerte de no haber visto a ningún hermano ser seleccionado para ir a pelear, pero su amiga Kim no puede decir lo mismo. Sus dos hermanos mayores fueron seleccionados hace dos años y para competir en los mismos juegos, y ambos murieron intentando defenderse mutuamente.

—¿Cómo va eso? —pregunta Rue cuando llega hasta el techo improvisado que hizo Kim para resguardarse de la lluvia. El trabajo de su amiga consiste en separar las semillas, dependiendo si están aptas para sembrar o si están en mal estado, y a Rue le gusta escabullirse hasta su sección para ayudarla—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Mi madre está embarazada —responde Kim mientras desvía la mirada—. Pero no quiere tener al niño después de lo que sucedió con mis hermanos. Quiere ir a la casa de la curandera para pedirle alguna de sus pociones.

Y a Rue no le extraña en absoluta que adopte esa postura. Recuerda las palabras de su padre y las situaciones por las que los niños son obligados a soportar. Es de esperarse que la madre de Kim no quiera tener otro niño que le puede ser arrebatado de los brazos en una de las cosechas. Piensa en qué responderle, pero luego decide que un abrazo siempre significa más que varias palabras. —Después del trabajo podríamos ir a jugar —sugiere Rue—. Siempre te anima ir a jugar.

Kim asiente con la cabeza y sigue con su trabajo. Rue se equivoca un par de veces con las semillas que están en condiciones de ser sembradas, pero eso provoca un par de carcajadas en su amiga y solamente por eso valen la pena.

A veces, Rue desea con toda su alma haber nacido en otra época —sobre todo, antes que los Días Oscuros tengan lugar y comiencen a existir los Juegos del Hambre, unos juegos donde los niños tienen miedo de ser invitados a participar— y en otras condiciones. Haber nacido en otro distrito con más posibilidades y mejor calidad de vida, pero son momentos como ese, donde Kim y ella se ríen despreocupadamente, que le hacen replantearse su deseo. Puede que no tenga una vida perfecta, ni mucho menos, pero esa vida está compuesta de pequeños fragmentos que merecen la pena: una caricia en el cabello de su madre, un beso en la mejilla de su padre, los abrazos gigantes de Ben, las travesuras de Molly y Rally, la protección de Tres y las ocurrencias de Kim.

Es afortunada a su manera.


End file.
